


Crossing Paths

by Bl4ckHunter



Series: The Dar(h)k War Saga [14]
Category: DC Comics, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Old Wounds, Other, Reconciliation, old flame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: A reunion with an old flame turns for Barry into a wild chase with a dangerous enemy, which has no limits on how much damage he does and Barry needs to both make peace with his old friend and focus on a new threat coming.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry runs into an old friend and love interest as a new enemy targets him, while having to deal with some surprising news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> A plot bunny that I couldn't get out of my head. It is a part of THE DAR(H)K WAR saga but it will be much shorter than other stories in the saga though.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**_Keystone City_ **

" _Allen, is everything going on alright there?_ " Captain Singh asked Barry over the phone.

"Sure, Captain." Barry said. "I think we could do some updates on the equipment in the department."

" _OK, thanks. If you think there are any gigs we can use in CSI for update, I'll pass your proposal to the City Hall, hopefully the budget will allow it._ " Singh said.

"Thanks, Captain. How's everything going on?" Barry asked.

" _Luckily, your friend Ramon and Dibny…_ " Singh said Ralph's name with contempt, not that Barry blamed him. "… _are helping us here. Look, I thought it would be a mistake to send you on the conference but I think we've got nothing to worry about here in Central City._ "

"OK, look, sir, I gotta hang up, they're about to do a talk about new forensic techniques and…"

" _OK, just keep me posted, Barry._ " Singh said before Barry hung up.

Barry rushed into the auditorium in Keystone University as he sat down and began taking down notes.

"… _while these chemical residues are hard to detect, with our new methods…_ "

* * *

After the talk was over, Barry was about to go fill some of the CSI techs of Keystone on the methods he was using in Central City but as he was going to his post, a little girl bumped into him.

"Oh, easy there." Barry said.

The girl looked confused and nervous. "I lost my Mommy."

Being fond of kids, Barry knelt down and held the girl's arms. "Your Mommy? You're lost?"

The girl nodded. "We were supposed to meet at the café but there are too many people around here."

Barry looked around before he saw the map. "The café? Why don't I accompany you there and you'll wait for her there, OK?"

Barry accompanied the girl to the cafeteria as he went to the barista. "One cappuccino and what would you like for drink?"

"Coke, please." The girl said.

"OK, a coke." Barry handed the barista a few dollars as he picked his cup of coffee and bottle of coke for the girl as they sat down. "OK, we'll wait here for your parents to pick you up, OK?" The girl nodded. "What's your name?"

"Sophie." The girl smiled.

Barry chuckled. "That's a nice name."

A minute later, a tall muscular man with grey hair in brown leather jacket approached them as he saw Sophie. "Sophie. Weren't you supposed to wait for Mommy?"

"I got lost. He helped me find my way here." Sophie explained, turning to Barry as the man narrowed his eyes and Barry raised his hands, not looking for trouble.

"Look, I found her lost around here and I wanted to help her find the café, that's all." Barry said quickly, hoping the man wasn't going to do anything rash as the man narrowed his eyes.

From his look, Barry could tell that the man wasn't going to react well before he heard a familiar female voice he hadn't heard in years as a blonde woman neared the girl.

"Sophie, there you are. How many times have I told you not to wander around, sweetie?" The woman hugged Sophie and kissed her on her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Mommy, that man helped me find café." Sophie explained as the woman turned to Barry gratefully and Barry felt a chill go down his spine as he saw her face.

"Thank you, you're really kind…" The woman trailed off and looked in shock at seeing Barry's face, being equally surprised to see him here as he saw her here. " _Barry_?"

" _Patty_?" Barry managed to blurt out.

* * *

Elsewhere, someone was watching Barry with goggles from afar as he saw him talking with parents and a little girl through a window as he had a Bluetooth headset on his ear.

"How do you want me to handle this?"

" _Don't kill him. Test him. I want to see how fast he is. And do whatever it takes to make him do what he does best but remember, he doesn't want you to make too big mess. Just enough for Allen to go **really**  fast._"

"Copy that." The man smirked as he turned to a metal case. "OK, Speedy, let's see how fast you really are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's reunion with Patty, while mending some wounds is interrupted, when innocent people are put into danger by an unknown foe with a dangerous agenda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Wait, " _Barry_ " as in Barry Allen?" The man next to Barry's ex-girlfriend inquired, raising his brows. "The CSI?"

"Yeah…" Patty said awkwardly as Barry looked surprised after not seeing Patty for three years and now, her with a child and a husband, from seeing the wedding rings. "Gosh, it's been… three years?"

"Yeah…" Barry trailed off.

"How have you been?" Patty asked.

"Mommy, you know him?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah. Barry is… an old friend." Patty said nervously, turning to the girl before turning her attention to Barry again. "I guess you and I have a lot of catching up to do."

"Guess so…" Barry then looked at his watch. "But look, I have to give a talk to the students here in ten minutes, so… see you in an hour?"

"Sure, we'll be right here." Patty smiled as Barry left the café, quite shocked to see his ex-girlfriend with a husband and a daughter. _But… the girl… Sophie must have been… nine, ten years old, so it couldn't have been really…_

Barry took a breath, trying to focus on why he came to Keystone as he went into a classroom and cleared his throat, when there were some Keystone CSIs with notepads, readying his lecture. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Barry Allen, I work in Central City Police Department as CSI analyst and today…"

* * *

"And remember to be prudent, when examining the residues and the other routine in the crime scenes." Barry finished his lecture. "Thank you very much, you may go."

The students were leaving as one of them, a young girl smiled at Barry. "You're a good CSI, Mr. Allen and I'm so sorry you were framed for the murder of Mr. DeVoe."

"Things happen, don't worry about it." Barry assured the girl. "Just remember what I said and try to look at the crime scenes from all angles. Both literally and figuratively."

* * *

Barry approached Patty and her husband as she was at the table, drinking coffee as Patty smiled at him. "Hey."

"Hi." Barry smiled as he tried to think of what to say, considering that their farewell wasn't exactly pleasant. "I guess… both of us have some explaining to do."

"Yeah." Patty looked down sadly for a moment before trying to smile. "Ever since I left Central City, I've been keeping tabs on you and kept reading the news from there. The Flash fighting two more evil speedsters, then the invasion of the metas and then you were framed for the murder of that DeVoe guy…"

"I found my way through all of it." Barry assured her as she looked worried.

"Yeah." Patty looked at him in sympathy. "I'm sorry about your father though."

Barry sighed, remembering how Zoom killed his father right in front of him and then the mistake he made after that happened. "Don't worry about it. I'm… I'm fine, really."

"Also, I heard that you were married to Iris for few months before you called it off." Patty said. "What happened, Barry?"

Barry sighed. "Too much. And…" He wiped his face. "I don't even know where to begin."

"It's OK. Take your time. It's not like you need to rush." Patty said before realizing what she said as both of them chuckled.

Barry took a breath. "I guess I had been convincing myself that I loved Iris. But when I look back now… it just wasn't working out the way I had convinced myself it would. I was too much focused on her that I was neglecting pretty much everyone else. Cisco, Caitlin… they were both going through so much and I… I guess me focusing on Iris made me overlook that. And the way she was acting towards everyone else… it made me realize it wasn't what I wanted."

Patty patiently listened, trying to understand. "So… you called the marriage off because you realized you were becoming a lousy friend to everyone else and Iris was wiping the floor with all of you?"

"Pretty much." Barry nodded.

Patty looked at Barry in sympathy. "Barry, I… I'm sorry it didn't work out the way you wanted. I thought that…"

"So did I." Barry nodded. "And I think I owe you an apology too."

"For what?" Patty asked.

"For not being honest with you." Barry admitted. "I… there's a lot of things I regret. And… lying to you about me being the Flash and letting you go… it was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. And I'm sorry for that but… I just couldn't…"

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, Barry." Patty assured him. "I understand it all, I really do. I understand why you denied being the Flash. You thought you were protecting me. I'm not blaming you for anything, I just… I wish things had turned out differently between us. I'm sorry that you felt like you had to lie to me to protect me."

Barry smiled. "You've always had a good heart." Then he noticed the wedding ring on her finger before turning to the man, who was Patty's husband and the girl he was playing with, who seemed to be their daughter. "So… you're married now. I'm happy for you."

"Yeah." Patty smiled. "But Sophie… she's not mine. I mean, I'm not her biological mother. She… she died few years back. I've been helping Charles raise her since she was a toddler."

" _Charles_?" Barry narrowed his eyes. "Is that his name?" He turned to the man as he was with the girl playing a little away from them. "How did you guys meet?"

Patty took a breath. "It was around a year after… you know." She said as Barry nodded in understanding. "He had been working as a detective in Keystone City for a while and I had just started working as an intern their department. I was still coping from how it went down between us and… he was there for me. Then one day, when I was trying to go through the evidence in an arson case, a suspect named Roscoe Miller attacked me." Barry clenched his fists at hearing that someone had attacked his girlfriend and he had not been there. "He got the drop on me and if Charles hadn't been there…" She swallowed as Barry held her hand.

"Patty…" Barry trailed off.

"No. It's… it's OK." Patty assured him. "He got me into a hospital, then we went out for a coffee once or twice and then I helped him pick his daughter up in a school and… then it just happened." She said, showing Barry her wedding ring before turning to Charles and Sophie again as Barry noticed the look in her eyes.

"You really care about them, do you?" Barry asked.

Patty nodded. "The years after what happened between us weren't as bad as I had feared they would be."

"I'm happy for you. Really." Barry assured her.

"And what about you? Have you met anyone else? After Iris?" Patty asked as Barry took a breath.

"Well, Patty… what I'm about to tell you, is going to blow your mind." Barry said.

* * *

"Wait, you were seriously running from explosive toy cars?" Patty laughed, having a hard time believing what was Barry saying as she remembered a particular dangerous situation they were both in a few years back with explosive toys on Christmas.

"Well, I wasn't running from them as much as destroying them to help my friends." Barry said with a laugh.

"And then you knocked out that woman that kidnapped this Winn's mother." Patty finished. "And here I thought that I was the only girlfriend, with whom you'd run into explosives."

"Yeah…" Barry smiled.

"Multiple Earths… wow." Patty said, surprised at Barry's news. "Guess that explains the invasion of metahumans three years ago." Barry nodded. "And they were working for that black speedster that almost killed you, right?" Barry nodded again. "What happened with him?" She asked, knowing that Zoom killed Barry's father as she looked at him in sympathy, the memory from Barry talking her out from killing her father's killer resurfacing. "Did you…"

"I didn't kill him." Barry explained.

"Then what happened to him?" Patty asked as Barry took a breath.

"Let's just say he won't be hurting anyone else ever again." Barry said as Patty decided  _not_  to inquire more before changing the subject.

"And this Kara… Supergirl… that's when you…" Barry nodded as Patty considered. "It's just… I can't even imagine how hard it must be. You two living in different universes… and the burdens you both have to carry…."

"It isn't easy but… we're trying." Barry admitted.

Patty looked at him in sympathy. "Barry, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy. And I tried to be the one that could give it to you. I'm sorry that you felt like that you had to push me away to protect me… and I wish that I had done more to make you let me in."

"It's not your fault." Barry assured her.

"Barry, tell me something. And please, I want an honest answer." Patty said as she had his full attention. "If… there was no Zoom, no Reverse-Flash, no Turtle or any of those metas that threatened us… would you ever have told me? About being the Flash?"

Barry deeply considered what Patty was asking him. It was a good question. And as he looked at her husband and stepdaughter… "After all the things I've been through… I don't know anymore. What I know for sure is that I… I wouldn't have wanted to drag you into this life and put you in danger."

"But three years ago?" Patty asked and Barry gave it bigger thought.

But before he could find his answer to it, they heard ' _crash_ ' as outside was a few blocks away a crane collapsing down. "Oh, my God…" Patty whispered before turning to Barry. "Get out of here, go, go!"

Barry rushed out from the university before he started to run in superspeed and pulled out his ring, from which went out his suit as he quickly put it on.

The Flash rushed to the construction site, evacuating the area and helping the workers and civilians to get to a safe distance before the crane crashed.

* * *

_**Later** _

"Is everyone OK?" Barry asked as Charles and Keystone police officers and the paramedics were working on helping the injured and securing the area.

"Most of them got to safety, thanks to the Flash." Charles said. "Not that I don't appreciate his help but isn't he a little far away from home? What the hell is he doing here?"

Patty and Barry looked at each other awkwardly. "Maybe… he's chasing a bad guy from Central City to here." Patty tried.

"Yeah…" Barry said. "I remember that the Arrow went to Central City to chase a criminal too once."

"Hmmm…" Charles trailed off. "Still… that crane collapsing doesn't make sense. It was all up to regulation. I think we're looking at sabotage."

"Sabotage?" Barry repeated. "Why?"

"Good question." Patty said.

"We'll get to the bottom of this." Charles promised. "Look, can you get Sophie to my brother's? I think we'll be working late today."

"Sure." Patty nodded as Charles went to the CSIs as she felt a gust of wind pass by her hair as she turned to Barry. "Did you just…"

"It was a sabotage." Barry said. "And they weren't exactly subtle, the crane's support was melted."

"What? How? And why?" Patty demanded.

"I don't know. I'd need to ask your captain for warrant to help you investigate." Barry said.

"Sure, I'll let him know." Patty promised before they both realized something. "Just like old times?"

"Just like old times." Barry chuckled as Patty laughed.

* * *

"He was fast." The man in the shadows said.

" _But not too fast. In order for our plan to work, he needs to emit enough Speed Force._ " The mysterious voice in the man's earpiece said.

"Patience. The day is still young… and I have nothing but time."

" _Make sure we can harness enough energy from him. His idea of using that device to send the other speedster into the Speed Force was interesting._ " The voice said.

"Why need him? Can't you just find a more powerful battery source?" The man asked.

" _Breaking into A.R.G.U.S. is too bold move. To unlock the Speed Force, we need to make sure Allen exerts enough energy to harness it to free… an old friend._ "

"I'll see what I can do to make him fast." The man smirked, observing Barry and the blonde woman beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	3. Running a Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemy shows himself, while Barry and Patty run a lead, making Barry call in some allies for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"So, what are we looking at?" Charles asked as Patty and Barry and other CSI techs were investigating the sabotaged crane and the construction site.

Barry picked a swab and rubbed off the metal as he helped Patty put it into the vial with chemicals as the liquid turned black. "It's not natural corrosion, it looks like acid."

" _Acid_?" Charles narrowed his eyes. "What kind of acid is able to corrode high-end steel support of a crane in minutes? You think it was a meta?"

"It's too soon to tell." Patty said. "If we're able to find traces of DNA in the acid, maybe. We'll need to run some tests in the lab."

"I'll make some calls, so that Barry can help." Charles offered.

"Thanks." Barry said as Patty kissed her husband and Barry smiled but part of him felt hurt. While it was Barry's choice to let her go and he was glad to see her happy, it didn't make watching him  _not_  being with her any easier.

* * *

**_Later, Keystone Police Department_ **

Patty and Barry, in lab coats and wearing protective glasses, with Barry having visitor badge, entered as Barry whistled. "Wow, your equipment here is much better than in CCPD."

"I know, right?" Patty smiled. "I think you'll find it here more comfortable than back in Central City."

Barry sighed. "After I was cleared of all charges from the murder of DeVoe, I had a lot of work to catch up with, due to some cases piling up."

"But knowing you, it can't have been that bad, was it?" Patty teased as Barry laughed, while she giggled.

"OK, let's go to work." Barry said.

* * *

"Any luck?" Barry asked as Patty was shaking lightly the chemical in the vial.

"Hang on a second." She started to type something into the computer. "OK, one of the components in the acid was manufactured in former Stagg Industries chemical plant. It was shut down eight years ago." Patty said. "I don't like this, Barry, it's too easy, whoever did this, it was like they wanted us to find them."

"You're right." Barry agreed. "I think it's better to call some backup." Then, he noticed the smile on her face. "What?"

"I missed this, you know? Working together." Patty said.

"Me too." Barry smiled as he was still processing the fact that Patty was married and had a child. "I just need to know, are you happy? With Charles and Sophie?"

"Yeah, I am." Patty said, smiling but a hint of sadness flashed across her face from looking at Barry.

"But…"

"I… I don't know. I… all I wanted was to see you happy, Barry and I thought that you and I…"

"I know." Barry nodded.

"I'm sorry it didn't turn out with Iris the way you wanted." Patty said.

"Don't be, looking back, I think I was better off without her having too much effect on my life." Barry assured her.

"What do you mean?" Patty asked.

Barry sighed, remembering how Iris had treated him and Joe and Cisco and Caitlin in the two years prior to Barry breaking up with her and calling off the marriage. "Honestly, you don't want to know."

Patty tensed. "Yikes. That bad?" Barry nodded. "Oh."

* * *

**_Later_ **

"I don't know, this seems like a wild hunch, honey." Charles said as he drove down to the factory with Patty and some other detectives.

"I know but at least we're ready."

The Flash was observing from afar before discreetly speeding in.

"Whoever did this, has got no clue, who is he messing with." One of the detectives growled.

Suddenly, gunshots rang out as the Flash caught the bullet before it could hit one of the cops as he was starting to drag the policemen out.

"It's a trap!" Patty realized.

The Flash tried to speed everyone, including Patty, out of the factory as the factory was bursting in flames and everything around was exploding.

"You OK?" The Flash asked as Patty nodded frantically before looking around.

"Oh, my God, Charles, he…"

"I'm gonna get him out, Patty, I promise." The Flash assured her. The Flash sped into the factory as suddenly, the floor beneath him exploded as the Flash started to fall down.

" _You didn't think it was going to be this easy, did you, Mr. Allen?_ " An unknown voice called out through the P.A. system and the Flash widened his eyes as the man said his name.

The Flash got up and shouted at the top of the lungs. "Who are you?"

" _The real question is, do you want to know how much do I know about you?_ " The voice challenged as in front of the Flash opened the door. " _Oh, and, don't think about trying to phase your way out of here. I have special energy field surging through the walls here, you'd be roasted the moment you got on the other side._ "

The Flash narrowed his eyes.  _Whoever it was, he knew more than enough about Barry._

The Flash went down the corridor and saw figurines, precisely staged. A woman with a knife in her chest and a little boy at her knees, with a man in cuffs. The Flash clenched his fists, someone was trying to recreate the death of Barry's mother and father's arrest and taunt him as he was trying to keep it together. "Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?"

" _A boy like you doesn't grow up this way on his own. He **has**  to be forged. Tragedies, motivation of righting an injustice, being framed for the crime he did not commit and trying to prove the impossible… quite a hero you are, isn't that right, Bar?_" The voice taunted.

"Whoever you are, I'm not playing this game!" The Flash snapped, having had enough of such taunting from Thawne. "Let me out and face me like a man, instead of hiding behind this act!"

" _This pathological need came from trying to make things right and traumatic childhood syndrome, how cute…_ " The voice taunted as the Flash rushed down the corridor and in another room he saw a figurine in black leather suit, Zoom, having his hand through another figurine in usual clothes.  _Zoom murdering his father._

"When I find you…" The Flash growled.

" _What are you going to do, Barry? Kill me? We both know you don't have the guts to do that. You're too self-righteous and not enough dark, just like dear old Detective. You don't have the willpower to cross the line and do what it takes, unlike your dear friend Ollie…_ "

"Stop this and face me now!" The Flash snapped.

" _You want to face me? You're gonna have to play a game with me. Rules are simple, you win, I will leave you and your friends alone. I win… I guess I don't have to say what happens next. First your Mom, then dear Eddie, then your Daddy, who's next? Cisco? Caitlin? Kara? Or… Patty?_ "

The Flash snapped, rushing through the corridor in superspeed as in another room appeared a small army of robots, shooting blasters but the Flash was too fast as he phased through them, short-circuiting them as they collapsed as he suddenly appeared outside as Patty was trying to pry open stuck door as she turned to the Flash in despair.

The Flash grabbed Patty and quickly rammed the door, rushing out as in front of them appeared an unknown man, who applauded.

"Saving the damsel in distress and the poor innocent cops. Quite a hero you are, isn't that right, Barry?" The man smiled.

"Who are you?" The Flash demanded. "And how do you know who I am?"

"Just a man, who likes to play games." The man smiled. "And guess what, you and I are playing one. It's called " _Is the Flash really fast enough to save innocents?_ ""

"You're sick." Patty growled. "Innocent people got hurt because you want to know how fast the Flash is?"

"Oh, quite feisty, aren't you, Miss Spivot?" The man laughed. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Owen Mercer. And… all I want… is for you to play my game."

"We're not playing your game." The Flash said.

"Oh, I'm afraid it's too late to back out, Barry." Mercer warned. "You can't walk away from this and I will keep hurting more innocent, if I must, to get what I want."

The Flash tried to rush at him but he went right through him. "You really thought I was really here? Next time, try to check if I'm not a hologram. See you soon, Barry."

The hologram of Mercer disappeared as both the Flash and Patty stared in shock. "What kind of psycho is that now?" Patty whispered.

* * *

"Patty, are you OK?" Charles asked as she was sitting in an ambulance, with a blanket on her shoulders as she put down the oxygen mask on her face.

"It's nothing serious, don't worry." Patty assured him.

Barry then approached Patty. "You OK?"

"Yeah." Patty nodded. "Thankfully, the Flash was there."

"What kind of psycho is doing this?" Charles whispered. "Look, we'll see if we can find something on this… Mercer. Next time he shows up, he's gonna get his "just desserts", I promise." He walked away as Barry and Patty looked at each other awkwardly.

"Why is it that every time we bump into each other, it becomes this wild race?" Patty laughed.

Barry chuckled. "I called a friend of mine, she'll let us know soon what we can get on this guy."

* * *

_**Later** _

" _Barry, are you sure?_ " Lyla asked as Barry sent her the sketch.

"Owen Mercer. Yes." Barry nodded.

Lyla sighed. " _Look, Barry, he may not be a meta but he's very dangerous. He's a hired gun and no one ever gets away from this guy, not for long. Be careful and make sure everyone you care about, is safe. No one is off-limits for him. And be prepared for anything. Don't underestimate him._ "

"Noted." Barry said as Lyla turned off the video chat on his laptop.

"Wow, so you're friend with the director of A.R.G.U.S. and you're a member of the Justice League." Patty said as they smiled at each other, while she put down a mug of coffee as they were in Patty's apartment. "Things certainly have changed a lot during the past three years."

Barry looked around at the family photos of Patty, her husband and stepdaughter. "You guys seem happy together."

"Yeah." Patty said and Barry still felt some guilt over letting her go and not being honest with her. "It's been… rough at first but… I found some balance."

"I'm glad that you're happy. Really." Barry said. "That's all I ever wanted."

"Same here." Patty turned to him. "I… wanted you to be happy. And… I'm glad that you found someone."

Barry smiled but… while he was happy with Kara, he couldn't help but feel the pressure on his heart as he still felt some guilt over not being honest with Patty and letting her go… and seeing her now with someone else.

Then, they heard a doorbell as Barry turned to the door and opened to see an Afro-American woman with dark hair and a necklace with cat head on her neck and a young man with dark hair. "Mari. Tim."

"Barry." Mari laughed as she and Tim hugged him. "Lyla called us. Said that you could use some help. So, is there anything we can do?"

* * *

**_Elsewhere_ **

Mercer was pulling out from some device a vial in which was lightning buzzing as he put it in a computer. " _Insufficient data. Sample needs to be bigger._ "

Mercer smirked. "Guess I'll have to raise the stakes, Allen." Then, his phone rang as he answered the call and tapped his Bluetooth headset.

" _Progress?_ "

"Readings not enough. The Speed Force signature is good but I need to be able to get out of Allen more." Mercer said.

" _Better do it soon. Remember, I don't want Allen dead. He will be **very**  angry, if Allen dies. Make sure you can get sufficient readings from his Speed Force signature, so that we can open the door._"

"And I have just an idea how to do it." Mercer said. "Just a question, out of curiosity. How did you find out all this stuff?"

" _Well, Miss Graves' network, combined with DeVoe's database that we seized, proved to be quite useful. But we can't afford to try and duplicate the experiment, too much risky with large collateral damage. It's better to siphon Allen's energy than risk it._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	4. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Mari and Tim team up to stop Mercer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"This Mercer guy seems like quite a creep from what you're telling us." Mari said as Barry and Patty filled her and Tim in.

"Lyla said that he's a hired gun, which means that someone paid him to get to me." Barry said. "And whoever it was, they obviously know who I am and who are the people I care about."

"Don't worry, Barry, we'll stop this guy before anything can happen to them." Tim assured him.

"Let's see what we can find on him." Mari said as Barry handed her the hologram that Mercer had left to him and Patty.

"I tried tracing the signal off this thing but there's nothing. Mercer seems to be ahead of us." Barry said. "And there's nothing we can trace back to the manufacturer."

"Well, maybe there's something else we could do." Mari said as she sniffed it. "Maybe we could try another method, rather than scientific one."

"What is she doing?" Patty asked, confused.

"She's a hero in Detroit they call Vixen." Barry explained.

"And I might be able to get a lead from the device." Mari said. "It's a long story but this totem helps me channel the ashe or spirit of any animal." She sniffed the device.

"Any luck?" Barry asked.

* * *

_**Later** _

"Barry, I don't like this. Look, I know that you and your friends can take care of yourselves but…"

"Patty, trust me." The Flash pleaded, holding her shoulders as they were outside a building. "Don't worry, I got this."

The Flash sped away as Red Robin and Vixen took off and Patty was praying that Barry would be alright before a shadow snuck up on her and she turned around and pulled out her gun…

* * *

The Flash quickly scoured the area before rushing in as Red Robin and Vixen flew in, seeing blueprints and a computer and Barry's photo and of the Flash.

"Looks like someone did their homework on you." Vixen noted.

The Flash and Red Robin then checked the laptop as they saw some equations on the screen and a vial of lightning.

"What is that?" Red Robin asked.

"Speed Force." The Flash realized. "He's studying the Speed Force. Why?"

"Look." Red Robin said as he checked the mail and some bank transactions. "It seems someone hired Mercer to… test you. Make you fast."

"But who? And why?" Vixen wondered before she sniffed. "Uh, guys, I think we need to get out of here."

"Why?" The Flash asked before they all heard beeping.

"It's a trap!" Red Robin realized before the Flash sped him and Vixen out of the building as it exploded.

But then, the Flash looked around. "Patty? Patty?"

" _Hook, line and sinker, Barry. Got my bait now. Want her? Come and get me._ " Mercer smirked as he hacked into the Flash's comms.

The Flash clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "I swear, if you hurt her…"

" _Oh, spare me those threats. She will be fine, I promise._ " Mercer said. " _But… we're not done playing my game. You want to find Patty and make sure she's safe? She'll be fine as long as you play along. Now, listen very carefully…_ "

* * *

_**Later** _

"We have a hostage situation in Solomon Avenue!" One of the officers said as the cruisers were surrounding the building.

Charles and other policemen were entering the building but they were being incapacitated by turrets and other traps before the Flash sped them out.

* * *

The Flash and Vixen and Red Robin then flew in as there were traps, such as turrets, spikes and flamethrowers waiting for them but the Flash sped away and dodged and avoided as Red Robin flew up and fired small wing-dings, destroying the turrets, while Vixen used the strength of gorilla and smashed the traps.

" _Called in some friends?_ " Mercer laughed through the P.A. system. " _Clever. Let's see you deal with this._ " Some blasters went out from the ceiling as Vixen, Red Robin and the Flash dodged but the blast suddenly curved and hit the Flash in his chest. " _Run, Barry, run!_ "

The Flash got up and started to run as the blasts were chasing him around, just like with the Plunder's weapon and the Flash phased through a wall as the blasts impacted before Vixen used the Ashe of gorilla and threw a boulder, smashing the turrets.

* * *

Patty was in a cage, hanging above a pit as the Flash tried to rush towards her before the door behind him slammed shut and suddenly, the Flash lost his speed.

"Flash!" Patty exclaimed.

"No speed, no edge." Mercer smirked as he showed up and the lights turned on and suddenly, the Flash and Mercer were in some kind of a fighting ring. "You and me, one-on-one, no one else around, Barry. I win, you die. You win, I let her go. What are you without your speed, hero?"

"Let me show you." Barry put down his mask and took off his gloves as Mercer cracked his neck. Barry's training with Oliver and the Justice League significantly improved his hand-to-hand combat skills as he and Mercer rushed at each other. Mercer threw a punch at Barry's face but Barry dodged, hitting Mercer in the chest with his fists and then in the hip before trying to hit him in the face but Mercer blocked and hit Barry in the jaw and then in the stomach, making Barry stumble. Mercer jumped and kicked Barry, knocking him down on the floor. Barry got up and decided to be more strategic in the fight. Barry couldn't beat him with speed or strength, so it was time to be more tactical and precise. As Mercer attacked again, Barry dodged and hit Mercer in the neck, causing for him to choke out before Barry sent a barrage of fists to his chest, limiting his breathing. Barry then grabbed Mercer and slammed him to the ground before stomping on his chest and hitting him in the face, finishing him off.

Barry sighed. This enemy was smart… but Barry outsmarted him. He was lucky that the training with Oliver and Bruce and the Justice League had paid off, otherwise he'd be in a significant disadvantage without his speed. Barry approached the controls as he let Patty out of her cell as she hugged him and kissed him before she laughed.

"Just like old times, is it?" Patty quipped.

"Yeah." Barry laughed but to their surprise, Mercer laughed too, while lying on the floor and beaten up.

"I guess I underestimated you, Barry. You won. The girl is yours. But… I got everything I wanted. We'll play another game soon." Mercer said, smirking.

Barry's blood boiled as he grabbed Mercer by his shirt and neared him. "Enough of your games. Who hired you?"

Mercer reached for his belt as Patty widened her eyes and pulled Barry away from Mercer. "Barry, get back!"

A small explosion followed at the spot, where Mercer was and when the smoke lifted, Mercer was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? The next chapter will be a concluding epilogue to this story, since I mentioned in the beginning that it would be much shorter than other stories.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Patty say their farewells as the mystery behind who hired Mercer, is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

****

"You OK?" Barry asked as Patty was lying in the hospital bed.

"Little dehydrated and banged up but I just need few days rest." Patty assured him.

"I'm glad you're OK." Barry said.

"Feels like old times, does it?" Patty pointed out as Barry smiled. "You rushing in, saving my life, just like old times." Barry sighed. "What?"

"If something happened to you and I failed to save you…" Barry trailed off. "I'd never forgive myself. It was hard for me enough that I wasn't honest with you because I couldn't put you in danger and this…"

"Barry, you can't blame yourself." Patty assured him. "We all make our own choices. And it was your choice to not tell me and I understand that you couldn't tell me…"

"If I could do things differently back then, I would. I never stopped caring about you or loving you." Barry blurted out and Patty looked taken aback and Barry suddenly sensed that someone was behind them was Charles with his daughter and Barry and Patty knew things were about to get more complicated.

"Allen, can you give us a few minutes alone?" Charles asked and in his voice Barry could hear the pain.

* * *

Barry was looking after Charles' daughter as a few minutes later, even though it felt like an hour, Charles approached Barry as Barry was worried things were about to become ugly for him.

"So, I heard most of the conversation you two had back in there." Charles said.

"Look, Charles, I…"

"Patty is a grown woman and a lot has happened to her, so figures that it's her choice who does she want to be with." Charles said calmly, to Barry's surprise, since he expected a ' _jealous husband_ ' act. "Now, I know that you two used to be a thing few years back and I appreciate you saving my wife's life." Barry blinked. "I'm a cop, Barry. My wife's ex-boyfriend shows up and then, the Flash saves her? I'm not blind." Barry nodded. "Now, be honest with me. Do you love Patty?"

Barry sighed and hesitated but the look in his eyes told Charles everything that he needed to know. "Look, Patty wasn't clear about everything but she mentioned that you have a girlfriend and you two have a long-distance thing going on. I know it can be hard for you to reconcile feelings with a girlfriend and an ex. So, my advice? Keep your distance and sort your feelings out. At least, until you can figure out with who you want to be."

"But… what about Patty and you?" Barry asked.

"We'll figure it out." Charles assured him. "But… don't fight your feelings for the people you love… and try to find a way to make sure everyone's happy, even though making the choice between the two people you love, is one of the hardest thing you ever have to do."

Barry sighed. "All I want for Patty is to be happy. And she is with you two."

"And what do you want, Barry?" Charles asked and Barry wasn't sure he could answer that.

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

"Well?" Lex Luthor asked as Mercer entered his lab.

"All the data and Speed Force energy signature from Allen is here, as you requested." Mercer said as he handed Lex a vial, in which was lightning.

"Excellent." Lex said as he put the vial into the machine and turned it on. "We'll see if it works. DeVoe's data should help with it."

* * *

Elsewhere, a dark matter portal opened as a red lightning went out from the portal and a blonde man with short hair, dirtied, with no clothes on, wandered in the jungle as someone approached him.

"Sir? Are you alright? What's your name?"

The man rushed at him in superspeed as he pinned him to a tree. "My… my name… is… E.." Suddenly, he widened his eyes, the thought hitting like a truck as if he suddenly remembered something. "Where… where is she?" The man asked, confused.

"Where's  _who_?"

"Where's Iris?" The man asked as in his eyes glowed red lightning of Speed Force.

* * *

**_Few years later, Keystone City_ **

Barry and Kara rang the doorbell as a young girl opened and smiled. "Uncle Barry! Aunt Kara!"

"Sophie!" Barry laughed.

"Come here, sweetie." Kara kissed Sophie on her cheek as she picked her up.

"Hey, glad you came on time." Charles smiled as he and Patty prepared the table.

"We're having turkey tonight."

"Man, I hope you'll cook better than Laurel." Kara said.

"I doubt she'll beat Nicole though." Barry said as they sat at the table and started to eat the dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I handled the Barry/Patty thing here well. I like Barry/Patty and Barry/Kara in the show.
> 
> If you're suspecting what just happened, that idea hit me, when Eddie Thawne got sucked into the black hole in The Flash 1x23 finale. And I know what you're thinking but honestly, at the moment, undecided who is the man in the end.
> 
> You'll just have to wait until the sequel but who knows when will I get to it, to be honest, due to personal life and college going on right now
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed the story to its end.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
